Munks, The Next Gen
by Brellanette Rocks
Summary: Yup it's time to meet the next generation of munks.  My last story with The Munkettes and The Munks. R&R. No flames please.


Umm, I was just BORED. Don't own anything created by Ross whats-his-name. Only things created by me, Brellanette C. Tanner. Well These kids are different than the ones I have on To Meet Him, which I encourage you to READ and REVIEW! So lets gooooo.

"Sandie, where'd you go?" 6 year old Gina Harris called for her twin sister, Sandra.

"Gigi, it's hide and seek, you don't ask where the people are." Shi-Shi told her daugter.

"Oh, thanks mommy!" Gina said rushing off.

"Wow, she sure can run fast." Gason said wraping his arms around his wifes waist and gently pecking her lips.

"I'll say, where'd Aileen go?" Austin said walking in with Penny in his arms.

"Oh they're all playing hide and seek." Shi-Shi said.

"Oh, that makes sense." Penny said laughing just then a little yellow blur came rushing by.

"Found Aileen." Gason said as 5 year old Aileen Sheets ran out of the room.

"Aileen, we're going to dinner, Alvin and Brittany are going to be watching you, tell the others that." Austin said to his daughter and she stopped running.

"Okay daddy, but why aren't Al and Britt going." Aileen asked pushing her little nerd glasses up further on the bridge of her nose.

"Because they don't know if their baby is going to be coming tonight." Penny said. "Wait why are we leaving them with our children?"

"Oh well, Joelenne and Connor are staying back to." Gason said.

"Oh okay that makes sense now." Penny said. "Now Aileen be good okay, now go and tell the others that Simon, Jeanette, Shi-Shi, Gason, Eleanor, Theodore, Aunt Cami, Uncle Nick, Terra, Jeremy, Leelee, Ben, mommy, and daddy are going to dinner okay sweetie.

"Can you remind me again why we live with everyone?" Aileen asked.

"So we can all chip in to own this really big house, mansion thing." Penny said really fast. "Now go!" She said and Aileen took off then they all left for dinner.  
...

*A few hours later*

"ALVIN MY WATER!" Brittany screamed.

"Okay, okay I'll get you water, don't be such a drama queen." Alvin said walking up stairs.

"NO YOU IDIOT, MY WATER JUST BROKE!" Brittany screamed some more.

"Don't scream over spilled water." Alvin said not catching on.

"YOU'RE SUCH A STUP! I'M GOING INTO LABOR!"

"Oh my god why didn't you tell me sooner." Alvin said running up carrying her and rushing to the hospital. They got to the car and drove off.

"Wow, Alvin is such a dork." 7 year old Janice Seville (Jeanette and Simon's daughter) said to her twin sister.

"Yeah, you said it." Stella Seville replyed to her sister.

"Oh is Brittany going into labor?" 8 year old Joanen Harris (Jeremy and Terra's son) said walking into the hall.

"Mmhh." Stella replyed.

"Wow, Uncle Al is a really strange, dork." Janice said.

"Well anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Stella said doing jazz hands.

"So, want to play truth or dare?" Joanen asked.

"Yeah sure I'll go get the others!" Janice said, but before anyone could reply she was all ready out of the hall way.

"Meet back in the family room!" Stella called up to her sister.

"K.K!" Janice called back and in 5 minutes everyone was in the room. They all settled down and sat in a circle.

"Okay, Joanen gets to go first since he's the birthday boy." Stella said.

"Acually, Joanen's birthday was yesterday." 8 year old Jeffery Seville said to his younger sister.

"Stuff a pie in it and let play the game." 6 year old Jane Sheets (Joelenne and Connor's) said annoyed.

"Okay, Brellanette truth or dare?" Joanen said.

"Uh, dare!" 9 year old Brellanette Seville (Brittany and Alvin's daughter) said proudly.

"Go upstairs to Joelenne and Connor and say all sad, fake tears if you can, 'Mommy died during labor and so did the baby.'" Joanen said.

"You're sick, I'd love to do that!" Brellanette said before running up stairs, everyone followed quietly behind.

"Hey Brella, what's up." Connor said turning his head away from the TV.

"Mommy died during labor," She started to fake cry, "a-and so d-did the baby." then she started to fake bawl.

"Omigod, Britt died!" Joelenne shouted devistated.

"Alvin must've killed him self!" Connor shouted, too devistated.

"Acually no this was all a dare and this is on video, you just got mini punked." Brellanette said laughing.

"You suck get out." Connor said laughing at how gullable he was.

"K.K. bye!" Brellanette said then skipped out of the room. "How'd I do?" She said smirking, which made her look exactly like Alvin.

"Great!" Janice said to her cousin.

"Amazing!" Stella said.

"Needs improvement." 9 year old Alex Seville (Alvin and Brittany's other daughter) said. "Haha just kidding that was hilarious!"  
...

Mmmk. How'd I do? This will be filled with lil' munk hilariousness. Anyway if I get enough reviews (I'm saying like ten a chapter I make) I'll make this into a series. Yay so review! 


End file.
